metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
BOAR-53CT
in Cuba, 1975. ]] The BOAR-53CT was a Western-aligned operational frontline support carrier truck that was in service since at least late 1974. It was used by both American and European military forces. Background and features The BOAR-53CT was a rugged transport truck that was able to carry sizable loads across long distances. The truck could either be open-bed or have a cover. History The BOAR-53CT was in service since at least late 1974, being in service for both the United States military and the various Western European militaries. The United States Marine Corps had several stationed at the U.S. Naval Prison Facility in Cuba since at least late 1974. Side Ops Two BOAR-53CTs were stationed around the time Big Boss arrived at the base to assassinate the infamous sniper-spotter duo Glaz and Palitz, one was parked near the camp, while another was parked near the admin building, the latter containing a sniper rifle that was presumably meant to be delivered. A BOAR-53CT tried to plow right into a stolen APE T-41LV commandeered by the Militaires Sans Frontières Intel Team agent Hideo while the latter was trying to escape the base. Big Boss later snuck into the base to retrieve sensitive data on the base, and later snuck out via that method. Several were also parked at the base when Big Boss arrived to sabotage the Marines' AA guns. Several trucks moved in and out, presumably making deliveries to the base. At least one was implied to have been taking out garbage. They would often be seen travelling around Africa and stopping at various outposts owned by various PF groups in Africa when Diamond Dogs operated in Africa in 1984. A Contract Forces of Africa truck was stationed by Ditadi Abandoned Village, presumably being responsible for the delivery of various Walker Gears, although it was extracted by the leader of Diamond Dogs, Venom Snake. In addition, Snake later extracted a CFA-aligned transport truck alongside the driver himself while entering Kiziba Camp to rescue two Intel Team agents. A Zero Risk Security owned truck was to make a delivery to SANR/Cipher near the Munene River, starting near the Nova Braga Airport. Because of the importance of the cargo, a shielding container filled with yellowcake and drums of malachite (a variant of copper ore) that secretly contained a new form of bacteria for uranium enrichment, it also was guarded by a convoy composed of two STOUT IFVs, of the FS and SC variants. Snake ultimately managed to retrieve the truck for Diamond Dogs, alongside its driver. A Rogue Coyote-aligned truck driver was later tasked with guarding the entrance to the Ngumba Industrial Zone, and more specifically the bodies in the area. It is also heavily implied that his predecessor ended up killed, with his truck destroyed, by Skull Face's forces after he disobeyed orders and tried to rescue the test subjects in the area. In addition, a surviving Intel Team member who was sent alongside other Intel Team members to investigate the root cause of the infection who got captured managed alongside Snake (who came to rescue him) to escape via a hijacked BOAR-53CT. Behind the scenes The BOAR-53CT first appeared in Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes, but was unidentified until Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain. It has a similar appearance to the real-world Pegaso 3055, a 6x6 200 hp (150 kW) military truck. They appear in the "Ground Zeroes" mission, every Side Op, and the "Déjà Vu" Extra Op. The player can either hijack one or stow away in one driving around the base. Snake is stowed away in one at the beginning of the "Classified Intel Acquisition" Side-Op. In "Destroy the Anti-Air Emplacements", three are parked near the Anti-Air Guns closer to the Admin Building, and can be used as an alternate means of destroying the AA-Guns via ramming into them. As a nod to the location of the SOCOM pistol in both the original Metal Gear Solid and its remake, in the Déjà Vu mission it's possible to find a AM D-114 Pistol in the back of a truck (where it was located in the original) near the Heliport and a Silenced Sz.-336 SMG underneath another (where it was located in The Twin Snakes) near the Old Prison. In The Phantom Pain, they are driven by PF forces in Central Africa, outside of Main Missions. Snake can stow away in one if he's quick enough or if one is parked at an outpost. In addition, there is an empty one with CFA markings that spawns next to a house, and it can either be Fulton-Extracted or commandeered. In free roam mode, in certain areas, the trucks will briefly make a pitstop, with the occupants disembarking and walking to a different location before engaging in conversation relating to events in Africa. Owing to the Area of Operations being Central Africa, the characters will be speaking in Afrikaans during these conversations. In the mission "Root Cause", if the player takes too long to arrive at the area where the Intel Team member is stationed, the captive Intel Team member will attempt to drive the truck away only to end up crashing the truck, thus requiring the player to locate him before an investigating patrol. Appearances *''Metal Gear Solid V: Ground Zeroes '' *''Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain'' Category:Vehicles in Metal Gear Solid V Category:Land vehicles